Syaoran & Sakura
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Syaoran has a plan this weekend. What is it and why does concern Sakura? Read and find out! It's VERY short so be aware. Mushy SS though. Be aware that I wrote this a LONG time ago. Right after Silent Confessions came out. I tried so don't kill me.


  
Syaoran & Sakura  
(A little bit of Romeo & Juliet with a CCS twist!)  
By:   
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~  
  
(I wrote this a LONG time ago. I think it was like January of last year and I wrote it shortly after "Silent Confessions" came out so you know that it's been a while. The grammar is terrible, but I just didn't want this to go to waste. I know it's bad so please don't kill me for it! I'm currently working on one that has a lot to do with Romeo and Juliet and it's VERY long. It's got both S+S and E+T in it. It's called "Where fore out thou, Syaoran?" It'll be out soon so please look for it. I'm very proud of that one.)  
  
Hello! ^_^ This is my second fanfic. I hope you guys like the first one! Thanks! ^_^ Anyway, this fanfic is like Romeo and Juliet when it comes time to the balcony scene. *Sigh* I'm a junior now and I read Romeo and Juliet when I was a freshmen around this time of the year so sorry if I don't get it just right since it's been so long since I've read the play and I can't everything about the scene except that they told each other about their love. Also, I'm not going to do all of that fancy speaking like William Shakespeare wrote. It's very hard to understand (we read Julius Caesar in my English class and it's very confusing and hard to understand).   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters or anything. SO DO NOT SUE PLEASE!!!! ^_^  
  
Sakura & Syaoran are attending high school (Syaoran never left for Hong Kong either) & the Clow Cards have all been captured. Touya and Yukito are attending college so Sakura blades to school every morning. Also, Kero is still...Kero!! ^_^ Some things will never change and Kero's one of them!   
  
"Speaking."  
'Thoughts'  
*Actions*  
(Author Notes)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
Okay on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~Sakura's Room~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Kero yelled into one of Sakura's ears.  
  
*SNORE*   
  
"SSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
"*Yawn* What do you want Kero?? I was having a very peaceful dream until SOMEBODY woke me up! It's way too early to be up." (She sounds like me! ^_^)  
  
"You are going to be late, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura yawned once more and looked over at her clock. It read 7:45. (I'm assuming that school starts around 8 for them. Please correct me if I'm wrong!)  
  
"HOEEE!!! I'm going to be late Kero!! Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I tried for 15 consecutive minutes! Can't you give me any credit?"  
  
"See ya later Kero!" yelled Sakura as she ran out her bedroom door.  
  
"Kajiuu, you are up late once again!"   
  
"Shut up Touya!" Sakura said as came running down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Yukito!" Sakura yelled as she saw her brother's best friend.   
  
"Ohayo Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled and went over to the front door to strap on her roller blades and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At the High School~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo!" Sakura said with a smile as she entered the classroom just 5 minutes before the bell rang.   
  
"Hi, Sakura." Tomoyo answered.   
  
Sakura took her seat next to Madison and then looked behind her to look for Syaoran, but he wasn't there yet. Sakura's smile faded and turned into a frown.  
  
'I wonder where Syaoran could be. He's usually here before me!' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Just as if he read her mind, Syaoran walked into the classroom with a smile on his face looking at the ground.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Hi Li-kun."  
  
His head shot up when he heard his name called. He saw his smiling Cheery Blossom, Sakura and her best friend, Tomoyo. He suddenly felt a blush come up to his cheeks.   
  
'I can't believe what I'm going to do tonight,' Syaoran thought as he took his seat behind Sakura.  
  
"Hello," he said to the two girls.  
  
Sakura then felt a blush come to his face when she heard her name come from his lips.  
  
"So Sakura, have any plans for the weekend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No I don't Syaoran. Do you have anything special planned?"  
  
"Y-y-yes I do."  
  
Sakura smiled at the young amber-eyed boy and turned around.  
  
'You would never imagine that it has to do with you Sakura.'  
  
Just then Mr. Terada (I don't know his Japanese name) came into the classroom and Syaoran sighed and turned his head and waited for Mr. Terada to start the lesson.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~On the way home~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, school can be so boring," Sakura complained to her friend as they walked home from school.  
  
The rest of the school day was boring as ever. Nothing new happened just the same old boring classes and then finally school was let out for the weekend.  
  
Ever since the Clow Cards were caught and Eriol went back to England, life for Sakura went dull. There was no more excitement of wondering when a Clow Card would appear or when would the next enemy attack. Also, there was no more fighting next to Syaoran.   
  
'*Sigh* Life has been so boring since then,' Sakura thought thinking of the good old card capturing days.  
  
"Here's my stop. Ja Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she walked up to her house.  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura sighed and continued walking home not even noticing the chocolate haired boy in a tree near by.  
  
'It's good thing you have nothing planned Sakura otherwise my plan to confess wouldn't take place if you weren't at your house,' the young boy thought and jumped out of the tree he was standing in and ran in the opposite direction Sakura was going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*That Evening at Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally, my homework is done so I don't have to worry about it during the weekend," Sakura said as she put down her pencil and looked around her room. Kero decided to go over to Tomoyo's house for the night because her cook was making something delicious and her mother bought couple new video games.   
  
Sakura looked over at her clock. It read 10:30.   
  
'No more Clow Cards to worry about. I'm so bored and it's only Friday. There is nothing else to do around here.'  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hoe? Who said my name?" Sakura asked as she looked around her room for the person.  
  
"Sakura, look out of your window!"  
  
After hearing this, Sakura walked over to her window, pushed it open and looked out to see who was calling her name. When she looked down at the yard, she found no one.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Sakura looked over in a nearby tree to find Syaoran with a red rose in his hand.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing over here so late?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, Cheery Blossom," he said jumping out of the tree into the yard.  
  
Sakura blushed at the statement, "Oh really?"  
  
"I also wanted to tell you something that is very important and I believe you have a right to hear about."  
  
"What is it Syaoran? Is it about the Clow Cards? Wait let me come down to you."  
  
"Iie!"   
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"No, it isn't about the Clow Cards. It's about something else besides magic. Just stay right where you are!" he yelled up to her.  
  
He then thought to himself. 'Just so I don't lose my confidence with you being so close. Gosh, she looks like an angel underneath the moonlight.'   
  
"Just listen to me for a minute Cherry Blossom. I know I don't deserve you after what I put you though the first time you and I met," he stated, "but I'm going to tell you this anyway. Everyday I see you in school. I don't deserve to see you so much, but I get the privilege to and I am so thankful for that privilege to see you everyday. When you turn around to say "hi", it brightens my whole day. I get myself out of bed in the morning to go to school just so I can see your smiling beautiful face. You are an angel to me Card Mistress. At first I thought it was just a crush, but during time and all of that card capturing, it turned to love. I know you may not love me back but I wanted to let you know that I love you and will always love you. Sakura Kinomoto, I love you with all of my heart and that will never ever change."  
  
Just then Sakura backed away from the window with tears in her eyes and ran downstairs to meet her knight in shining armor. She threw open the front door and ran into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran. I always have and I always will."  
  
Then Syaoran lifted her chin so her sweet lips could meet him and finally their lips met together in a sweet and passionate kiss.   
  
The End   
^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how did I do? I hope it was romantic since that was my goal. I know it wasn't like Romeo and Juliet except for the balcony scene (even though Sakura only has a window not a balcony) but that play was how I got the idea for the story.   
  
Anyway, please Read and Review and let me know how I did.   
Pretty please with Syaoran on top of it? ^_^  
  
Ja ne for now!!  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~  



End file.
